vulmisfandomcom-20200213-history
Kalvorians
Kalvorians, also known as snow elfs, are a race of Elfs that hail from a continent called Ivora. These people have a natural resistance to the cold, this trait evolved from their settlement in the arctic sea. Kalvorians are known for their hunting skills as well as the strength of their armies. Their skills as hunters and warriors come from living on such a vicious continent. Culture and Religion The culture of this race of Elfs is one of work, stories, hard times, religion, and death. Throughout history, kalvorian chiefs have been known to betray their people. So to combat this, the people of Ivora elected a High King to rule over all of Ivora. It is because of this that many snow elfs do not trust any form of government or any leader whatsoever since it's easier to kill a King than it is to remove rulers from individual cities. Snow elfs, like dwarfs, have a deep respect for bloodlines. Finding a lover is quite important to many kalvorians. Because of this it is a custom to wear black face paint across one's eyes to show that you're not searching for a lover. This is especially common when one chooses to master a certain skill such as forging weapons and armor over a family. The stories of ancestors are passed down from each generation. Some of the oldest families in Ivora will say that their ancestors lived in small tribes without fire. This is true because during those days fire was not an easy thing to obtain. Without this many kalvorians had to huddle together like rats during Ivora's cold nights. Malla saved the kalvorians and perhaps many other races when she ascended to the heavens because fire became easier to create. Elders pass their knowledge onto their children, and warriors do the same. Strength and courage are mostly seen as one in Ivora since there is more than one kind of strength. A powerful wizard is seen in the same light as a mighty warrior. The music of the kalvorians is beautiful, but the first song was not played until the first flute was made. Most snow elfs try to make their music as pleasant as they can since their continent is not a place for the weak. Religion: While every race comes into existence with knowledge of the deities the kalvorians believe in the Devils more so than the Gods. To these snow elfs the Devils control more of their world than the Gods. A few favorites they worship are: Balumor is worshiped because most kalvorians believe worshiping this Devil will keep vampires away from their families and themselves. He was also one of the deities who created the snow elfs. Bex is worshiped since every snow elf believes in overthrowing tyrants. Hera is worshiped because this She Devil controls a plane of existence which allows beings within Malaborn to dream. Kiivah is seen as the mother of all mortals in Ivora. She also had a hand in creating the snow elfs. Morvag is worshiped since most kalvorians believe that wisdom and history are very important to their way of life. Nester is worshiped because he alone is responsible for judging the souls of kalvorians and escorting them to their afterlife. This deity also had a hand in creating the snow elfs. Zartha is both respected and worshiped in Ivora. Many snow elfs like the idea of fate being set in stone and worship this Goddess hoping for a chance to change their own. This deity also had a hand in creating the snow elfs. Physiology Kalvorians are a race of Elfs who have pale skin, sharp teeth, dark hair, intense eyes, large pointed ears that go down to the middle of their backs, 5.5 to 7ft tall, most are imposing both in build. While there are those among the snow elfs that are weaker than the average kalvorian, this is mainly due to the fact that they have chooses an occupation that does not require as much physical work. Lifespan Snow elfs can live to see the old age of a hundred years, but their mortal bodies begin become more frail after they hit the age of eighty. This means that kalvorians have the lowest lifespan when it comes to elfs. True Kalvorians A true kalvorian is a snow elf that has been born with dark-blue skin, rune-like marks all over their bodies, glowing orange or red eyes depending on the gender of the person,(Orange is female, red is male.) and the ability to cast magic that would seem impossible to a normal person. To many this is seen as a blessing, but to some its a curse since High Kings often see any other true kalvorians as a threat to their place on the throne. Category:Malaborn Races